Barney the Dinosaur
"You can't get rid of me that easily you little shit!" ''- Chadwick Jones Presents: Barney's Great Adventure '''Barney the Dinosaur' is an all powerful demon of madness from the land of the cenobites. He has the ability to use the power of "imagination" to turn children into obedient servants called sirens. This has allowed him to command and conquer several fictional universes, increasing his power with every victory. His evil is not contained to fictional worlds and he ultimately plans to conquer a "reviewer" universe, which would allow him to control all of reality. Overview Appearance The Bringer of Pain's default form appears to be a purple and green anthropomorphic tyrannosaurus rex. His body is plump and appears to made of a soft, felt-like substance which helps him to lure children into their eventual doom. When he is particularly excited about a potential siren, hellfire flames can be seen in his eyes. Personality As a demon of madness, Barney's personality is wild and unpredictable. He has an ultimate goal of controlling as many universes as possible, but his methods can seem unorthodox. For example, during the Barney's Great Adventure review, his ability to casually break the fourth wall proved that he could have taken over Chadwick's universe at any time, yet he instead decided to torture Chadwick with some musical numbers and finish initiating a young boy named Cody before he made his move. He has a great love of torture and death. When someone called AdventureBlueDude was accidentally sent to stay with Chadwick for a while, Barney apparently entered Chadwick's universe only to torture and murder him before going back home. When he encountered the non-canon Mist Chadwick Jones, he used the indestructible nature of his non-canon universe to put him under an incredible level of physical torment without risk of killing him. Biography Chadwick Jones Presents: Barney's Great Adventure Barney first appeared in the non-canon review of Barney's Great Adventure. This Chadwick somehow already knew that Barney was not nearly as lovable and innocent as he is commonly portrayed and took several unsuccessful steps to prevent his imminent invasion. Barney's main goal during the movie was to recruit an innocent young child named Cody into his cult, making a few soft attempts to make Chadwick kill himself along the way. He further tormented Chadwick towards the end of the film by breaking the fourth wall, leaking in his dark powers and causing Chadwick's universe to temporarily destabilize, resulting in several deaths. During the final scene of the movie, Barney gained full control over Cody and his entire family and used them help sing The Song of Madness, Barney's ultimate attack. The great power of this attack set off all of the nuclear bombs in the universe, completely obliterating Chadwick and conquering his universe without resistance. However, since the universe was non-canon, nothing has a lasting effect and any attempts at invasion of destruction are completely pointless. He swore vengeance against Chadwick Jones before returning to his universe to begin his plan. Chadwick Jones Presents: Snowbeast Barney made his second appearance at the end of another non-canon review, this time taking place in a universe where everyone looks like Mist C. Laneous. Due to a clause created by Mist Meddler, Barney was able to effortlessly cross over into the universe after a successful takeover of Jurassic park. Just like before, the non-canon aspect of the universe prevented Barney from actually killing Mist Chadwick Jones. However, this was something he counted on. He proceeded to torture Mist Chadwick at levels far beyond what any mortal could endure, putting him through unbelievable pain without the benefit of death to save him. Mist's Belated Season 3 Wrap Up Whilst Mist character Emperor Plagiarism was visiting an antagonist convention, he planned on sending Mist C. Laneous to stay with Chadwick Jones for a few weeks. However, a mix up accidentally sent someone called AdventureBlueDude instead. During this time, Barney somehow managed to break through into Chadwick's universe and used this time to horribly mangle AdventureBlueDude in the most violent way possible. Afterwords, he presumably returned to his own universe to begin a new plan. Chadwick Jones Presents: The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure As established in the Snowbeast review, the deformed beings known as Oogieloves were already associated with the dreaded dinosaur. So when Chadwick finally had to do a review of The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure Barney used the opportunity to set his plan into motion. In his dark castle, he revealed that his ultimate plan is to take over a reviewer universe, allowing him to easily take over every other fictional universe in existence. Luckily, his plans were cut short when Glenn Dyer showed up. Apparently, Barney's plans interfered with the storyline Glenn was trying to create and there wouldn't be room for a new antagonist until season 6. This enraged Barney, who attempted to attack Glenn, but was instead bumped back to season 8 and transformed into a pickle. Glenn said he would transform him back when it was comically effective. Powers and Abilities As a Demon, Barney's powers are numerous and varied. The one defining feature of them is that they are all linked to his madness and are mostly used for torture. A few examples of his powers are: Transformation -''' Barney can alter his body a limited degree. His most common form (besides his default) is that of a small plushie of himself used for luring children into a false sense of security. He has also been shown to transform into an incredibly large and red version of himself when he is mad. 'Pyrokinesis -' The ability to make and control.fire at will. 'Songs of Power -' Barney can focus his powers through a demonic song and dance sequence. Different songs have different effects, but all of them cause terrible things to happen. 'Mind Control -' By getting a victim to indulge in his/her own imagination, Barney can incorporate them into his followers known as Sirens. Each Siren increases his power and influence. 'Immense Evil -' This is the most difficult one to explain, but bassically this is an eternal presence surrounding him that corrupts all life and technology in the area. This was used most forcefully in his original appearance, where his very presence on earth caused every nuclear missile to detonate at once. 'Dimensional Transit -' At a whim, Barney can move from one universe to another. However, it seems that if he wants to remain there and cause havoc then he first has to establish himself through Sirens or other methods. This move is also known as '''Breaking the Fourth Wall. Trivia The Original Barney the Dinosaur is a character from the ongoing series Barney & Friends. The friendly dinosaur uses song and dance in order to convey educational messages for children. The Chadwick Jones version is purposely a reversal of this idea, taking his seemingly innocent actions and making them comparable with acts of the devil. Category:Characters Category:Villians